NeedOCs
by ICrzy
Summary: Planning to create a brand new Power Rangers series but I'd like the help from others by giving me OCs of the main characters or even villains. The storyline is about teenage kids who possess the power to morph into the Power Rangers Element Fusion, where these unlikely teens are given the powers of the types of elements. (water, earth, fire, air, light, dark, and metal.)
1. Chapter 1

**Planning to create a brand new Power Rangers series but I'd like the help from others by giving me OCs of the main characters or even villains. **

**The storyline is about teenage kids who possess the power to morph into the Power Rangers Element Fusion, where these unlikely teens are given the powers of the types of elements. (water, earth, fire, air, light, dark, and metal.)**

**Here is the basic set up for you and an example.**

**Name: Bradley Duncan**

**Ranger Color: Blue**

**Zord: Shark**

**Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin (because he's from Hawaii)**

**Personality: Very sporty like guy, spends his time surfing or shaking. He is very likeable but can also be very stubborn. **

**Clothes: Blue warm up jacket with white wife beater underneath, blue jeans, and sandals. **

**Special Weapon: Shark Bazooka **

**Hoobies: Surfing, shaking, soccer, football, and other sports.**

**Age: 18**

** Also for the elements and colors of the rangers. I want them in this set up:**

**Water=Blue, Earth=Green, Fire=Red, Air=White, Light=Yellow, Dark=Black, and Metal=Silver**

**Good luck and also if I choose your OC, I'll include your names so everyone including you know that it was your OC who picked it. Also if you are a "GUEST" put something down at least for a name so I am at least giving someone credit. Okay, thank concludes this! Happy hunting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Planning to create a brand new Power Rangers series but I'd like the help from others by giving me OCs of the main characters or even villains. **

**The storyline is about teenage kids who possess the power to morph into the Power Rangers Element Fusion, where these unlikely teens are given the powers of the types of elements. (water, earth, fire, air, light, dark, and metal.)**

**Here are the ones I've chosen so far!**

Name: Tim Porter  
>Color: Blue<br>Zord: Shark  
>Appearance: brown hair that comes up in the front and then brushed with his fingers up and to the right, with hazel eyes and a light tan for always being in the sun, 6"3'<br>Personality: Very laid back and charismatic and thoughtful person.  
>Clothes: Blue button down that is unbutton with a white shirt underneath and the sleeves rolled up with either tan cargo shorts or tan jeans and dark blue vans with a brown trim<br>Special weapon: Torpedo Trident  
>Hobbies: Basketball and baseball, also skateboarding and snowboarding and dirt biking pretty much extreme sports<br>Age: 16

**Created by: TimmayIsAwesome**

Name: Elizabeth Strong  
>Ranger Color: White<br>Zord: Panther  
>Appearance: Dark brown hair, small Brown eyes. Is "5""2 in a half" and average weight.<br>Personality: Very sporty like girl, spends her time on the ice playing hockey with the boys. She is very likeable but can also be very stubborn. Also can be a bit shy and quiet.  
>Clothes: White jacket with white wife beater underneath, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.<br>Special Weapon: White panther sword  
>Hoobies: Surfing, skateboard, gymnastics, soccer, football, hockey, and other sports.<br>Age: 16

**Created by: I love power rangers7135**

Name: Tia Moore  
>Ranger Color: Yellow<br>Zord: Eagle  
>Appearance: light blue eyes blonde hair and is slightly tanned<br>Personality: optimistic friendly artistic and musical . She is very but is a hot head when angered  
>clothes Yellow sun dress with white cardigan white leggings and white dolly shoes<br>Special weapon: Eagle sai  
>Hobbies: drawing singing and playing violin or piano<br>age: 17

**Created by: bammybell**

**I need to give a set up for the villains if y'all wish to make some villains. Here is an example.**

**Name: Drago**

**Creature: Part dragon like lizard**

**Power: Fire**

**Strength: The ability to fly and fire **

**Weakness: Water and earth**

**Team: Vaatu army of monsters**

**Vaatu is an ancient warrior who is awaken which is the reason for the rangers to be called into action. He possesses power that will not be talked about yet "spoilers" but all villains work for Vaatu. **

**Also for the rangers left are:**

**Earth=Green Fire=Red Dark=Black, and Metal=Silver**

**I'll tell you since I have two females and one male, who I am looking for to fill these shoes. Red Ranger be male, Green Ranger may be male or female, Black Ranger must be male, and Silver Ranger can be either boy or girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Planning to create a brand new Power Rangers series but I'd like the help from others by giving me OCs of the main characters or even villains. **

**The storyline is about teenage kids who possess the power to morph into the Power Rangers Element Fusion, where these unlikely teens are given the powers of the types of elements. (water, earth, fire, air, light, dark, and metal.)**

**Here are some more rangers**

Name: Rena Rays.  
>Color: Silver.<br>Zord: Wolf.  
>Appearance: Greasy black hair that reaches her shoulders and brown eyes. Stands at 5'5 and is a bit under weight for her age. Very flexible.<br>Personality: Smart for her age, and rarely ever breaks any rules. Is a bit anti-social, and hard to anger.  
>Clothes: A grey t shirt with silver streaks and grey slacks. Wears a metal pendant.<br>Special Weapon: Wolf Staff.  
>Hobbies: Stargazing, Writing, Piano Playing.<br>Age: 16.

**Created by: decode9**

Name: Carson Small  
>Colour: Black<br>Zord: Bat  
>Appearance: Dark brown hair swamp green eyes and tanned skin<br>Personality: Aggressive, hot-headed, attacks first also caring but never shows it  
>Clothes: white t-shirt black leather jacket black jeans and black and white converse<br>Special weapon: Bat spare  
>hobbies: Moto-Bikes, boxing and wrestling<br>Age: 18

**Created by: bammybell**

Name: Zane Daniels  
>Ranger color: Red<br>Zord: Phoenix  
>Appearance: Jet black hair, Dark green eyes, Slightly Pale Skin (He's from a colder part of Alaska)<br>Personality: Pretty quiet guy at first a bit anti social, but will open up with time. He's sort of a smart ass when he opens up, but is willing to listen to others (He will argue if he disagree's.)  
>Clothes: Red hoodie with a black short sleeve underneath, black cargo pants, Black and Red boots.<br>Special Weapon: Phoenix Katana  
>Hobbies: Reading, Painting, Cooking, and snowboarding (usually the only thing he liked to do outside)<br>Age: 18

**Created by: Batmarcus**

**Here are also some names of the villains you guys created:**

Name Moddey dhoo (Pronounce mother doo)  
>Creature part Black hound<br>Power Darkness  
>Strength Ability to hide in shadows and paralyze a person for a certain amount of time<br>Weakness Light and fire  
>Team Vaatu army of monsters<br>(Based on a isle of man legend)

**Created by: bammybell**

Name: General Dymer  
>Creature: Eagle Winged Cobra<br>Power: Darkness and Wind  
>Strengths: Can fly, a expert spear fighter, very poisonous<br>Weakness: Water  
>Team: Vatuu army of monsters<p>

**Created by: gandalf42 **

name: Zara Wellham  
>creature: human<br>power: lightning  
>strength: speed stealth  
>weakness: earth<br>team: Vaatu _(Zara was kidnapped when she was a child by one of Vaatu's genrals and she was given to him and he raised her like his own daughter and she never knew that he had kidnapped her and what he did to her family as he told her it was the rangers who killed them and he found her and took her in for protection turning her hatred towards the rangers, vaatu made an evil morpher for Zara and said she was ready to go and destroy the rangers.)_  
>ranger color: Gold<br>Appearance: British black hair(dyed) short hair in the emo style brown eyes 5'4  
>Hobbies: LOVES reading about murder and mystery and also about romance, loves to write story's of her own and sometimes get's a bit to carried away, painting and singing is also what she likes to do<br>age: 14  
>W<em>hen she is turned good by the rangers she stays away from them unless in battles and they spy on her and find out that she doesn't want to work with anyone and feels lonely as she paints a picture.<em>

**Created by: GoseiShinkenPink**

**All I am needing is a Green Ranger... And the character Zara was discussed about being a ranger but not until later in the series. However I am still open to take more villains if you wish for others. Also if you want to create secondary characters like; mentors, parents, siblings, friends, etc. You can.**


	4. Final

**Here are the names of the rangers:**

Zane Daniels= Fire (leader) created by **Batmarcus**

Carson Small= Darkness created by **bammybell**

Tim Porter= Water created by **TimmayIsAwesome**

Elizabeth "Liz" Strong= Air created by** I love power rangers7135**

Tia Moore= Light created by **bammybell**

Rena Rays= Mental created by **decode9**

Alex Rodriquez= Earth created by **megabooknerd3471**

Zara Wellham= Lightning (_whom will be added later) _created by **GoseiShinkenPink**

**Villains that will appear are: **

Vaatu= Leader of the Monster Empire (Looks like a hybrid of a human/wolf) created by **ICrzy **(myself)

Zara Wellham= The student to Vaatu and the wielder of the lightning power created by **GoseiShinkenPink**

General Dyme= Vaatu's second in command (Looks like Eagle Winged Cobra) created by **gandalf42 **

Moddey dhoo (Pronounce mother doo)= Apart of Vaatu's elite team ( Looks like part Black hound) created by **bammybell**

Ploxicol= Apart of Vaatu's elite team (Part demon, part human) created by **Jetman21 **

Riragol= Apart of Vaatu's elite team ( Gargoyle) created by **Jetman21 **

**These are the main characters/main villains. If you wish to continue to add more characters whether they are secondary characters like; parents, mentors, friends, more villains, etc. You can. Look forward to the first chapter of Power Rangers Element Fusion, which will be on my page on December of 2014.**


End file.
